1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ski maintenance equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to hand-held guides that are used with a file, sharpening stone or other abrasive tool for sharpening the edges of snow skis.
2. Related Art
To optimize ski performance, skiers and technicians frequently sharpen the edges of snow skis. Smooth and sharp metal edges help give the ski a consistent and predictable "bite" into the snow, which is particularly important to down-hill skiers and racers. The sharpening procedure ideally creates a smooth, sharp edge that has an angle ranging between about 83.degree. to 90.degree., depending on the skier's preference.
Stumpf (U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,020) discloses a ski sharpening guide, which is shown in FIG. 1. The Stumpf guide is an angle member which rests on its outer vertical surface against the base of a ski. A file rests on the outer, upper surface of the angle member so that the file extends over the metal ski edge. The file and angle member are held together by the user's hand and slid back and forth longitudinally along the ski, so that the ski edge is filed.
In Stumpf, a chip-receiving recess or slot is provided in the upper surface of the angle member, and the file extends substantially over this chip-receiving recess so that filings tend to enter this recess. The Stumpf chip-receiving recess is narrow at its inlet at the vertical surface and grows wider further away from the ski.
Stumpf teaches that the junction between the upper surface of the guide and the vertical surface of the guide should be a sharp edge. Stumpf explains that this sharp junction prevents filings from building up near the junction and near the ski edge, and, thus, prevents the filings from interfering with the sharpening procedure and prevents filings from becoming imbedded in the plastic base of the ski.
Ski sharpening is done both in the controlled environment of ski and maintenance shops and also in the less convenient and controlled environment near the ski slopes. The sharpening is performed on equipment with a range of sophistication and value, and by individuals with a range of expertise. Therefore, what is needed is a hand-held ski sharpening guide that is easily-operated, inexpensive, light-weight, and easily packed, and yet one that is also accurate, precise, consistent, and durable.